


The Sakura Blossom

by Little_Benzai_ten



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Benzai_ten/pseuds/Little_Benzai_ten
Summary: Based on a story based on real life events. Follow young Sakura as she experiences love in a loveless marriage, friendships and betrayals and above all the love of the people while avoiding scandal as the Duchess of Konoha. SasuSaku as the pair throughout with others, Pairings subject to change Sakura-centric.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Shueisha Shonen Jump, VIS Media LLC, Pierrot and Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.  
> **This is Sakura-centric** meaning the readers are limited to experience only what Sakura sees and feels. We ONLY see and feel her interpretation of reality. Set in 18th century England.  
> This story is a departure from anything else I have ever attempted…It is based on a story based on real life events, names and events and some facts are changed to protect the innocent while the dance to my whims. I will reveal all at the end, including my feelings on each character and why they were used where they were in the story.

The Sakura Blossom

Chapter 1: The Beginning

She stood in the expansive sea of perfectly manicured green grass, that stretched around her in seemingly endless waves over the small hills in the land. Interrupting the flow of the lawn were the neatly trimmed shrubs and bushes, roses and other aromatic floras filled the labyrinths of gardens, a small lake and fountain surrounded by red-maples and sakura trees. The one edge of the yard ended in a dark and dangerous forest, the other three edges were cut harshly by high, cold, gray stone walls keeping everything out, and her in. Standing prominently in amidst the walls, down a winding, gravel path, was her home.

The building she resided was large, too large for her, her mother and father and their several servants. The walls stood proudly, yet were even more unfeeling than the fence segregating her from the rest of the world. The dark gray stone walls were foreboding and uninviting. Inside the rooms were lavishly furnished, but the expensive items did little to block out the chill ever constant in the walls.  
Lady Sakura, at the age of 17, was the beauty and warmth inside the cold home. Her mother had given birth to her during a windy day when the sakura petals floated off the trees and around the yard, they had drifted past the window her father was standing at when he heard her first cries.

Her father was a proud man and wrapped around his pink haired, green eyed daughter's finger. He taught her many topics it was highly inappropriate for a Lady to know such as hunting, politics and gambling. His relationship with his wife became strained though, due to her inability to give him the male heir he desperately needed.

Lady Haruno ran the home and usually took out her marital frustrations on her daughter, resenting her for not being a male. The Lady of the Manor was cold and unfeeling, especially to young Sakura, yet she looked after her to have a proper Lady's education in French, needlework, fashion, geography, music and dancing. Sakura was one of the most accomplished girls in all of England.

Even though the relationship between mother and daughter was strained in the early years, it began to recover as a result of the passing of Lord Haruno when Sakura was 13. Shortly after the good Lord’s untimely death, her mother had pushed her into society, hoping to strike the smartest match. She currently stood, watching her daughter and friends play on the lawn, while she waited in the home for another suitor to show for the proper meeting.

"Lady Haruno, His Grace Uchiha Sasuke, the Duke of Konoha, is here" The short brunette girl clad in a maids uniform announced at the doorway of the floral sitting room.

"Please, send him in." she stated after sitting on the chaise lounge, fluffing her navy skirts around her.

A tall man entered the room with long, powerful strides. His thigh high black boots clicked on the stone floor with each step. His black breaches hugged his muscular thighs tightly, emphasizing his manhood-not that Lady Haruno was looking, that would be improper. His white shirt buttoned up to his red ascot, the tailored black, cut away, waist coat stretched over his strong shoulders, tapering in showing the slightly feminine curve in of his sides. His hair was raven's wing black, stood in defiant spikes in the back while tapering around his face, bringing attention to his onyx eyes, smooth, pale skin and delicate features giving him a graceful, aristocratic air about him. Although he was slightly feminine there was no mistaking the strong masculine aura exuding from every pore of his being.  
Lady Haruno rose gently from the chair, she bent her knees and bowed her blonde head as she dropped into the perfect curtsy.

"My Lord, what a pleasure it is to have you in Haruno Manor" she spoke with an elegance honed over years of practice.

"Hn" his face betrayed no emotion and gave no answers. However, the Lady knew why he was here, and there was no need to prolong his stay by flowering, flowing speeches. The Lady looked slightly dejected but masked the emotion as quickly as she could.

"If you would kindly step over to the window, my Lord, you will see my daughter outside enjoying the warm day." He moved over to the window and she followed.

"Which one is she?" His eyes roving over each of the ladies on the lawn in silent appraisal. Each of the girls were easily 10 years his junior, young and healthy for breeding heirs.

"The one with hair the color of roses" she deliberately choose her words as roses were a sign of wealth.

"She will do, draw the contract" the Duke turned on his heel and left the room, he accepted the young Haruno as his wife.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The young Lady giggled with her approved friends, young girls of decent breeding, and potential suitors. Sakura's pink hair was twisted into an elegant design with barrel curls hanging around her shoulders. The soft yellow of her dress complemented her jade eyes and hugged her body tightly on top, exposing a tantalizing, yet tasteful, swath of skin on her chest. The girls congregated in a group on the lawn while the males stood in a line with chests puffed out in an attempt to look manlier as the rosette walked down the line, visually assessing each suitor. They males were competing for the right to spend the day with the young heiress.

"The goal is to be the first back here after running a lap around the lake" She stole a glance over to the ladies who were giggling and blushing amongst themselves, debating on who shall win and placed bets. She stopped her pacing at the most handsome of the line. Tall and broad shouldered with a black wig covering his natural hair color from view. His dark eyes shone with mirth yet pierced her to the soul and took her breath away.

Leaning in as far as her ample flowing skirts would allow, she whispered in his ear, "Sir Kankuro, I am routing for you. I have money on it, don’t let me down" She pulled away from him and sashayed over to the Ladies. Slowly she pulled a snow white handkerchief from her bosom and held it up.

"Three, two, one, GO!" she yelled as she brought down the makeshift flag.

In a furry the men took off. The women cheered them on, screaming the name of their choice to win. Rounding the lake, the leader, Sai, fell leaving room for the rest of the pack to take the lead. They jostled for position as they neared the last stretch. With a final burst of speed, Kankuro no Sabaku took the lead and ran past her, he won the race and the time with her.

Once the last man crossed the finish line Sakura began to speak, "Thank you all for your time, but Sir Kankuro has won this race and is the one I shall see today. Ladies, I expect my earnings." The men grumbled but left with their ego's slightly bruised, only to be stopped by the females who wanted to get to know the gentlemen.

Linking her arm with Kankuro's, she ushered him into the garden grinning charmingly as her heart palpitated furiously when his hand locked over hers resting on his forearm. Kankuro was the bastard half-brother of the Duke of Suna, Gaara who resided with him in Sukaku Manor, residing with them was also his older full sister, Temari, who was engaged to Nara Shikamaru, strategist to Duke of Konoha.

Both losing their fathers at young ages, connected them and was the thread which began the conversations which lead them to talk about a plethora of topics, from politics to hunting, gambling strategies to fashion. He was a man with fire in his eyes and dreams that nobody could steal. They spoke of his dreams to be in politics, to someday be Prime Minister. 

"I am leaving in the morning for Cambridge to study at Trinity. It shall be summer before I return" The sun hung low in the sky when Kankuro escorted the young maiden to the Manor entryway.

"It was nice talking to you today, I wish you safe travels" she responded as he brought her soft hand to his lips and placed a feather light kiss on the knuckles. Her heart fluttered and her cheeks warmed at the simple romantic gesture. 

She watched him walk down the gravel road. When his dark clothing blended into the darkness, she snuck into her door, not paying attention to the shiny black carriage on the rocky pathway.

"Lady Sakura" the rosette turned her attention to the servant coming down the hall to her, "Your mother wishes to speak with you, she is in the floral room"

"Thank you, Nicole" Sakura dismissed the servant and headed to her mother with as much haste as was proper for a Lady.

She stopped just before the entrance to the floral room, named so for the floral patterns on the furniture and curtains and rugs. She brushed her skirts in an attempt to smooth the wrinkles from the day’s activities. Taking a deep breath, she entered the open door. 

"You summoned me, Mother, what is your will?" She curtsied to her mother.

"Sakura," she placed her porcelain cup on a white saucer with a small clink, "Tell me, Daughter, how do you feel about marriage?" Her smile gleamed in the candlelight.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. The Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Shueisha Shonen Jump, VIS Media LLC, Pierrot and Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.
> 
> Sakura-centric and set in 18th century England. There will be different pairings and the pairings will change as the story progresses. Please Read and Review!
> 
> I also did my best to keep custom to the day, brides did not wear white until the current Queen of England did when she married Prince Philip. Veils are a Jewish costume that was absorbed by the Christian culture to represent purity in the 19th century. Only the bride would be given a wedding band as a show of ownership until the 20th century when it became common for both the bride and the groom to wear one, similarly only the bride would make a vow of faithfulness.

The Sakura Blossom

Chapter 2: The Wedding Night

The day before her wedding, Sakura and her mother as well as her hand maids arrived at the inn in Konoha. She had been unable to sleep, that night due to her excitement. She, Lady Sakura Haruno, was about to become Duchess of Konoha. There were only seven people standing between her soon to be husband and the crown. If those seven people died, Sakura would be the wife of a King.

Her hand maids placed her rose hair under a cap, then they assisted the future duchess don her wedding attire. Her pannier and chemise were as white as snow and rested against her skin in a silken caress. The thickly boned corset straightened her back granting her with the perfect posture. Next, one petticoat was pulled down over her head, stopping at her pannier, giving it a more graceful look so the ovals would not poke out harshly under her gown. The next petticoat was blue with the most delicate darker blue flowers embroidered on it; the garment covered her chemise and flared over her pannier to nearly brush the ground. The last addition to Lady Sakura's attire was the robe. The pattern was identical to that on the top petticoat, blue with dark blue flowers. It slid over her head and fell into place with little fidgeting. The split skirt exposed the matching petticoat underneath; the bottom of the robe dragged the ground, giving her a train. The bodice fastened closed with large bows and was ruffled around the collar and down to the point of the split. The sleeves were fitted until mid-forearm, where they belled into two-tiered lace and were adorned with bows and ribbon. The back of the robe was fitted on the sides of the bodice but was free flowing down the length of her back to the train.

Once her wedding gown was complete assembled, her handmaids placed a rose-colored wig on her head and stitched into the cap. It was piled nearly a foot above her head and tumbled down past her shoulders in tight ringlets.

She looked herself over in the vanity mirror, her skin looked radiant and her jade eyes glittered, never before had she looked more beautiful. Her mother entered the room dismissing the handmaids and closed the door quickly behind them.

Her blond hair was piled on her head in golden curls, pinned under a green hat with lace. Her dress was a similar fashion to Sakura's only in a deep green with no floral pattern, just stitching to give the gown some character.

"My daughter, you look lovely. His lordship will be the envy of all men today." Sakura smiled and curtsied. "I cannot stress the importance that you conceive a male heir. Until you have a son, our position is precarious and delicate. Your father left behind a sting of debt's hidden behind a good name, the Duke is our salvation" Lady Sakura said as she placed the painted heeled shoes in front of her daughter's dress. She grabbed Sakura's hands for balance as the soon-to-be duchess stepped into them. She placed white gloves on her hands, then arm and arm the Haruno Ladies headed toward the carriage to take them to the ceremony.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The sleek black carriage halted near the church steps. The large stone parapets stood around the building, guarding it like a fortress. The stone steps led up into the nave, which radiated in warmth and acceptance. Long wooden pews lined either side of the aisle, each end decorated with roses and bows. The violinist stood in the top right corner of the church, serenading those in the church with love from the stings.

The music changed and everyone stood and turned their attention to the back of the church where the bride stood. She carried orange blossoms as a sign of her purity. Lady Haruno escorted her to the Duke, to give her daughter away, literally saying that Sasuke would now own her and she could never return home.

The rosette's eyes fixed on her soon-to-be husband. He stood regal and proud in tailored black coat, falling to his thighs, the sleeves and collar revealed a snow white shirt his black waistcoat was fastened with buttons of gold. His black breeches clung to his muscular thighs, meeting at the knee with black stockings. Low-heeled leather shoes fastened with large buckles adorned his feet. His outfit was overly simple for his station, but clearly high quality material.

When she arrived at the alter next to her groom Sakura's mother grabbed her hand and handed it to Sasuke, who was already looking at the golden robed clad efficient.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today" he began Sakura tuned him out as she looked at her bride-grooms profile. His raven black hair stood in defiant spikes in the back but framed his face in the front; his facial features were delicate, almost ethereal. His eyes were what caught Sakura's attention the most; they were onyx and held no emotion, as the rest of his face. A schooled mask was in place leaving it appear as if he was better than feeling. Someday, she vowed, she would find whatever it was that would break the emotionless mask, and she would do whatever it would take to keep it near her husband.

"Wilt thou, Sasuke Obuto Uchiha, 7th Duke of Konoha, take this woman, Sakura Rin Haruno, to be thy wedded wife, to live together in God's holy estate of marriage? Wilt thou comfort her and honor her and keep her in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" Sasuke said in a deep baritone.

"And wilt thou, Sakura Rin Haruno, take this man, Sasuke Obuto Uchiha, to be thy wedded husband, to comfort him, honor him and obey him, keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" Sakura spoke with conviction.

"Please place this ring on the third finger of Sakura's left hand." The officiant commanded, Sasuke grabbed the ring as his wife removed her glove. He placed the cold, ruby encrusted, gold band on her finger.

"By giving of a ring, and having consented together in wedlock, in the name of the Father, and of the Sone, and of the Holy Spirit, I pronounce you husband and wife. What God has joined together let no man tear asunder." He smiled as he gave the next command. "You may kiss thy bride, my lord"

Sakura waited with bated breath as her husband turned his body toward her. With one soft hand, he stroked her cheek, creating sensations that she had never felt before. Very softly he touched their lips and backed away as if he were shocked. She was not prepared for the lightning to flash though her body at the smallest of contact. Her first kiss, given to her husband as they stood before friends, family and political allies.

Claps broke through the haze of her feeling and she turned to the congregation, not truly seeing anyone through the fog. He offered her his arm, which she placed a glove hand on as she allowed him to lead her down the aisle, toward their carriage. The footman opened the door and extended a hand to assist the new Duchess into the black carriage pulled by two black stallions. She sat on the plush red velvet seat as her husband entered and the door closed with a small clink. He stared out of the window as the scenery rolled passed. Silence stretched between the pair, annoying Sakura to no end. She picked imaginary dirt off of her gown and she searched for the right conversation starter.

"It was a lovely ceremony, was it not?" she smiled, trying to make him look her way.

"Hn"

"One of the finest I have ever attended." She added, "I am sure we will be quite happy together" she watched him stiffen his shoulders so tight that she thought they might snap with tension, but he did not turn his head. "I shall strive to make a fine Duchess to rule at your side."

"Hn"

"What is your favorite food?"

Sasuke slowly looked at her with his emotionless mask in place, "Tomatoes" Her inner self rejoiced at the first true word he said to her, she was breaking him!

"I shall bare you a son, I promise" she vowed.

"That is your job as my wife." He said, Sakura would be lying if she said that the words did not sting. They looked out opposite windows as the sound of horse hooves clacking on the cobblestone road permeated the awkward silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~

They pulled up to the large inn Lady Sakura's family had occupied the evening before. Here, they would celebrate the nuptuals with a wedding feast. Acting every bit the gentleman he was raised to be, Sasuke exited the carriage first then assisted his wife to do the same. Holding her and, he led her up the stairs and inside. The rooms were lit with candles on the tables and hanging high from the ceiling in chandeliers, casting a warm glow over the space. Music played gaily in the background as the guest mingled around the area.

The most important people in England were present. Duke and Duchess of Baransu, Neji and Hinata Hyuuga, the Duke of Suna, Gaara no Sabaku, the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge, Orochimaru and Anko Hebi were all in attendance. Orochimaru was the next in line for the throne if anything happened to the King and Queen Jiraiya and Tsunade Sannin, who were also present. While Sasuke introduced Sakura to those of his rank or higher, he did not introduce her to the lower noble's present.

The tables sat around the edges of the room, leaving the floor open for several dances. The head of the room held the King's table, to the right of the King and Queen sat the next in line, and to their left sat the Bride and Groom. Lavish amounts of drink and food made the guests more than satisfied.

Sakura moved over to cut the Bride's Pie. The flakey pastry was filled with sweet mince and savory meat. All of the single women clamored around for a slice in hopes finding the glass ring concealed inside their piece, the tradition stated that the next to find the ring would be the next to wed. Lady Tenten found the jewelry in her piece; she looked at her betrothed, Earl Shino Aburame with excitement. Unlike most brides, Tenten had known her future husband since childhood; as such they could exchange emotions with a single glance. She was one of the select few would could read Shino's emotions; most others saw him as emotionless and non-expressive.

With the Bride's Pie consumed, Sasuke escorted his duchess to the center of the dance floor. The music softly began to play and they moved in the synchronized rhythm they had been taught since they were children. Arms up, palms pressed, step to the right three steps, then switch arms and move three steps to the left. Spin around then grab hands and pull back, release hands and bow, then start once more.

Duchess Sakura's felt as if she was floating on air as they danced and every person was looking at them. For the first time, Sasuke truly was only looking at her. Her skirts swooshed lightly with each twist and twirl, emphasizing the extra flare she put into the dance to keep her husband's attention. Other couples joined in the next song. While the Duke decided to sit the high tempo dance out, a gentleman named Lee hopped and clapped with her.

The dancing was over far too quickly for Sakura's liking, she had never had so much fun before. She felt joyous and free! However, it was time for the bride and groom to take their leave.

They rode in silence to Sharingan, the mansion in which the Uchiha's reside. Arriving outside the stone steps Sasuke exited the carriage and strode up the steps, leaving his new bride to exit with the help of a groom. Grabbing the footman's offered hand, Sakura stepped down to the ground and hurried up the stairs after her husband.

"My Lord" she called after him when she stood in the doorway, "are you not going to carry me across the threshold?" She smiled sweetly.

Sasuke was standing on the steps up to the second level of the house. He fought to not roll his eyes as he crossed the foyer to his bride. He wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her a few inches off of the ground to place her into the house. When her feet touched down he turned on his heel and headed back upstairs.

Shocked by her husband's attitude, Sakura decided it was best to head to bed. Katherine, her hand maid appointed to her for her time in Sharingan, stepped out of the shadows. Her mousy brown hair and quiet disposition maid her blend into the surroundings, she was never meant to be a stand out. She escorted Sakura up to the Duchesses suite.

The size of her room was vastly larger than her mother's suite at the manor. Entering into the white door she was first greeted by a large drawing room, complete with vanity and lush seats to sit in while she takes her tea by the stone fire place. The stone floor clacked under her heels as she moved into the adjacent room.

The king sized, four poster, canopy bed was covered in lavish indigo covers, comforters, duvet and sheets of satin, lay parted, begging to her to slip her body in between and sink into the soft feathers. Her room was large, but empty apart from the bed and an antique chest for her underclothing. On the walls were sconces and windows, two wooden doors rested on the one wall. The one lead to her water closet while the other lead to her walk in closet for her clothes, which had already been hung in a neat manor, according to material and color.

"My Lady, we should prepare you for your wedding night" Katherine said in a small voice, a blush stained her cheeks. With a nod from her Lady, the servant began remove the pins holding the pink wig in place. She removed the skull cap and brushed out Sakura's natural rose locks. She than began to loosen bindings and pull garments from her body, leaving Sakura standing in her naked glory. Sakura hid her body with her hands for modesty while Katherine slid her long white cotton nightgown over her head. The last thing the brunette did before leaving the room was place a long, thick white cotton band across the bed. In the morning, the cloth would be stained with Sakura's virgin blood.

Sakura stared at her bed; her cheeks held a light pink blush. In the morning, the cloth would be shown to all the servants and other's residing in the local villages, as proof of her innocence and as proof of their consummation.

"Sakura" Sasuke said as he entered the room, drawing her from her fixation on the band. He wore his own long-sleeve white night gown that reached his ankles, socks adorn his feet.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and lead her to the bed. Gently he laid her down on the thick covers and pulled her garment to her waist. He gazed upon her natural body, rose hair curled at the juncture of her long, creamy legs. Closing his eyes, the Duke began to stroke his wife's legs, feeling the smooth texture of her skin. His fingers dipped to her folds.

She gasped at the untold pleasure. Her husband was the first to ever touch her nude leg and now he was touching her most intimate place. She could feel her breath coming in sharp intakes, she was wet in a way she was not accustomed to being.

The Uchiha parted her legs farther with his hand and situated himself between her thighs. He pulled up his night gown and stroked his length to bring it to full attention. When the tip began to weep, he slowly pushed himself into his bride.

Pain assailed her; she was sure she was being cut into halves. Fortunately, her husband paused and gave her time to adjust to the feeling of him being inside her. When he was sure she was ready, he began to move. She looked up at him as he moved within her. His eyes were tightly shut and his jaw was clinched, his brow furrowed in passion. She felt pride that she was the one to make him loose his usually blank mask.

Her passion began to rebuild as she heard he husband grunt and felt a fluid coat her insides. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling. Her flesh felt aflame and she only wanted him to move more inside her to calm the savage fire burning under her skin.

He pulled out of her and used the white band to wipe his deflating member free of her blood. He sat up in resituated his socks on his feet.

"I think we will grow to love one another" she said in a whisper, realizing the deed had been done and she was deflowered and it would not continue on into the night and she would feel not release from the burning feeling.

"Hn" He said as he got up and walked across the room.

"Sasuke, I.." She called out to him as he stepped through the door.

"Do not call me that" he snapped, the look of anger flashed in his eyes and he slammed the door shut behind him.


End file.
